fnaffandomcom-20200213-history
Mangle
FNaF 2= Mangle, also known as The Mangle, is the result of William Afton's first succesful experiment with Rememnant on the dog of Henry, his first buisness partner. Appearance Mangle has rosy red cheeks, as well as red lipstick applied to its snout. It also has long eyelashes. Its teeth are small yet sharp, and the teeth of its endoskeleton are also visible. A red bow tie is also attached to its body below the head. It also has a second head that seems to be from a completely different endoskeleton. Mangle was clearly in a disfigured and mutilated state. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye. Behavior Mangle is a fairly active animatronic, as it leaves Kid's Cove as early as 12 AM on Night 2 onward and can arrive at the hallway within the hour. Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to ward it off. If the player brings up and then lowers the Monitor before putting the head on, Mangle appears on the ceiling in the player's office. Unlike other animatronics, Mangle cannot be repelled by the Freddy Fazbear Head in this position, no matter how fast the player's reaction time is. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack after the Monitor is pulled up and down, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the player's face, seemingly intending to bite them. It appears it cannot be made to leave once inside The Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box. On early nights, however, Mangle may not attack when the Monitor is raised. However, if the player does put on the head when Mangle was in the Right Air Vent, then it will exit the vent and return to the Main Hall, and its cycle repeats from there. Whenever the player sees Mangle, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. This is because Mangle is not strictly human, and is incapable of making human sounds like the laughter and groans you hear from the other animatronics (bar springtrap who's an actual human). From the Custom Night, night modes where Mangle is active are listed as follows: ◾ New & Shiny ◾ Ladies Night ◾ Foxy Foxy ◾ Cupcake Challenge ◾ Fazbear Fever ◾ Golden Freddy |-|FNaF 3= Mangle appears in this game as Phantom Mangle. Appearance Phantom Mangle's appearance is very similar from the second game as it is just a contested mangled mess of parts. Phantom Mangle also seems to be in a severely burnt state and Phantom Mangle seems to have wires all across its body here and there. Phantom Mangle has white, pin pricked, irises. Behaviour Phantom Mangle can be seen hanging from CAM 04 and, if the camera hasn't been changed, will arrive outside the office window emitting the same sounds from FNaF 2. It is louder than in the previous game and sounds similar to that of a damaged radio that can attract other animatronics to the player's location. This will only last for a while Phantom Mangle will also cause an audio error to occur and, on rare occasions, a ventilation error for the player and, surprisingly, Phantom Mangle has the same technique from the second game. |-|FNaF 4= |-|UCN= |-|FNaF World= |-|Gallery Gallery = FNAF2MangleJumpscare.gif| Player's death by Mangle in FNaF 2. Untitled2.png| Mangle in CAM 04 (brightened image) in FNaF 3. Untitled image (12).jpg| Nightmare Mangle in Halloween Update for FNaF4. Untitled image (29).jpg| Mangle in Ultimate Custom Night. Untitled image (3).png| Mangle in FNaF World. |-|Audio Category:Animatronic Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3